The King
by XvGojira
Summary: Gojira meets Godzilla along with a cameo apperance by Megaguirus. No one is safe, no one will escape the wrath of these battleing kaiju!


Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction. If it was fact I'd be so damn happy and yet scared. But Happy none the less. Any way I own none of the characters. And I tweaked with the ,still partially unknown to me, plot of "Godzilla X Megaguirus". Somethings are like where the kaiju fight and Megaguirus' attacks. And as usual I own none of the characters, places. But I do own this fic. You steal it and I'll put you through the 7th level of Hell. So ask if you want to put it some where else besides here. And I'm not getting any money off this, I wish I was though but I'm not.  
  
  
  
  
  
The King  
  
  
  
Godzilla roared in triumph again. It had saved the life of the creature it imprinted as it's parental unit but also defeated another wicked mutation. These things seemed to be popping up ever where now. If it wasn't from some nuclear test it was from science experiment gone horridly wrong. But Godzilla didn't really care. If they attacked him or his "dad" he wouldn't do too much. But since his father figure is the leader of H.E.A.T.  
he'd always have to save their butts. But now all Godzilla wanted was a little rest. His triangular fins sank into the ocean as he swam away.  
  
Meanwhile on the Heat Seeker Dr. Mendal Craven was examining a piece of the mutation.  
  
"This creature's ability to turn it's skin into a reflective material could be very useful to mankind, guys." He said poking the piece with an instrument.  
  
"Like what Dr. C?" Randy chimed in.  
  
"Well you know.... things. Some one will eventually think of something."  
  
At that exact moment the piece of the creature stiffened and crumbled into dust.  
  
"Looks like you're gonna' need a new 'get rich quick' scheme ,Dr. C."  
  
"Shut up Randy, no one asked you."  
  
"Yeah, man! Cool down I was just kidding. And look at the bright side, N.I.G.E.L is still in one piece."  
  
Dr. Craven stopped and though for a moment.  
  
"You got a point there."  
  
Right on cue, N.I.G.E.L. backed up, hit the table and the dust fell into all of it's gears, shorting it out. Smoke puffed up from it, then it broke out into flames. Craven quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire.  
  
"Oops, sorry man." Randy said as he made a quick exit.  
  
"Son of a.... stupid robot." Mendal then went to fixing his robot.  
  
  
In another dimension there was another monster battle raging on in Japan. One monster has plagued that country for years ever since his first attack on Tokyo in 1954. This mutated dinosaur is named after an old legend, Gojira. The other creature's origin is unclear. It has been found out that is a mutated dragon fly, but it is unclear on how it was mutated. This creature, dubbed Megaguirus, had came through a dimensional rip created by the Dimensional Tide, a new military weapon that was supposed to get ride of Gojira. It had made hives in several cities and it's queen now raged war on Gojira.  
  
Nagoya is in rubble. Every thing was on fire, in ruins, or both. The battling kaiju have destroyed the city, but their war raged on. Magaguirus' wings flapped in the air as it hovered above Gojira. It needed time to make it's move, but Gojira kept on coming. This kaiju was relentless, he wouldn't give up, Megaguirus knew that. Megaguirus needed get rid of this pest before he made more trouble. At that moment Megaguirus flew straight at Gojira, slamming it's poisoned tipped tail into his mid-section. Gojira let out a roar of pain.  
  
Gojira took this close range battle to his advantage. With one hand he grabbed Megaguirus' tail and with the other he began to beat it's head repeatedly. Megaguirus started to regret it's tactic.  
  
Unseen, unheard, and unknown by the battling monstrosities the human military was ready to use the Dimensional tide once again. They charged it up and were ready to use it at any time, and they did.  
  
With a loud snapping boom, a black portal opened up. Purple electricity pulsed around the edges. The wind picked up, the flames flowed toward it, as did all the derbies. The wind quickly picked up speed at started to throw things into the portal. First it was just small derbies, but as it grew so did the derbies. The building stumps began to shake. Some of them actually were pulled from the ground and sucked in. Since Megaguirus  
chose to fly it was easily sucked into the portal. Gojira could have stood his ground, but since he was attached to Megaguirus he had no choice.  
  
  
Back in the other dimension the H.E.A.T. team was scanning for activity of mutations, hoping they could reach it and stop it before it could attack. But little did they know that it would find them.  
  
With another loud snap like boom the portal opened up, in New York City. The portal's appearance destroyed several buildings not to mention all the lives it took. The from the portal came flaming derbies. A stump of a building shot out and smashed into a building twice it's sized and destroyed it. But then came something wholly unbelievable able to the citizens. Two giant leviathans shot out from the portal. The transfer to this other dimension unbalanced the creatures. Megaguirus released it's tail from Gojira and fell to the ground. Gojira just smashed into a building, it fell like a house of cards. Then the portal disappeared as quickly as it had came.  
  
  
Back at the H.E.A.T. headquarters, chaos erupted. no one knew what was going on. Then they all heard it. The familiar sound of the lizard kings roar. But it was different. It seemed deeper and ,for the lack of better words, more evil.  
  
"It couldn't be Godzilla. He could have reached that far inland with out us knowing." ,Nick said as he watched the smoke and fire appear from down town New York, "Team, pack up we're going out there."  
  
"You got to be kidding Nick!" ,Mendal complained.  
  
"We have to see what's making Godzilla act so destructive." ,Nick answered without truly answering Dr. Craven's comment.  
  
"I always knew he was a loose cannon." ,Added the thick accented Monique.  
  
"Godzilla has showed no sighs of unprovoked aggressive behavior. I wonder why he's doing this too, Nick."  
  
Just the from the docks arose Godzilla letting out his roar. The whole team was now more confused than ever before. But Nick kept his cool. Although the Godzilla they know and worked with was right out their window, there was yet another monster that was either another Godzilla or possible one of Winter's clones. Either way they knew Godzilla could handle what ever it was. Then there was a new roar. More of a screech, like a banshee. And more fire and smoke appeared from New York.  
  
"All right Monique and Randy, come with me in the helicopter. Mendal and Elise you contact Colonel Hicks right away. Tell him to evacuate the city, immediately!"  
  
They all went their separate ways, even Godzilla had his own agenda.  
  
  
The battling monsters had just destroyed Time Square in a fit of tail flailings and rammings. MTV no longer had a studio. Megaguirus grabbed Gojira by the neck and tried to slit it throat. Blood quickly sprayed from the invisible wound. Gojira roared in anger. His G-cells were working over time to destroy the poison and to heal at it usual rate. Megaguirus was running out of ideas. It no longer had it's mental link to it's hive so it could call any of it warrior to fight, it had to defeat this seemingly immortal creature. A jewel on it's forehead started to glow, and a beam of pure energy came from it. It slammed into Gojira, sending him backwards into a building. Now he was really pissed. Gojira roared in pure furry. The roar itself shattered windows for blocks and made the ground rumble. But after he finished the rumbling kept on going. Then from the ground came another creature. It was smaller than either of the two in combat but they both sensed it was a worthy adversary. Godzilla roared at both the creatures, thinking of which one to attack, which one would be more of a threat. Megaguirus knew this creature was strong but it wanted to see how strong, it lunged at Godzilla, it's claws ready to decapitate.  
  
Godzilla just ducked jumped on top of the mutated dragon fly. Megaguirus, of course, flailed wildly to get the mutant lizard off it's back. Gojira took this opportunity to strike, and if that meant the demise of the other creature so be it. Gojira started to run at the tumbling monsters, he rammed into them and held them and kept on going. Gojira went through several city blocks before he stopped. Gojira looked down at the creatures, he stared right at Godzilla and let out a roar of demonic proportions. Being hurt from his frolic through the buildings, Godzilla ran. That left Gojira and Megaguirus to battle to the death. Groggily Megaguirus looked up to see Gojira's foot coming down on it. Gojira's foot smashed on to the bug's wings, destroying them. It now lost it's main mode of transportation. It lunged out at Gojira, biting down on his arm, drinking his blood. Gojira let out yet another roar and bit down on it's opponent's neck. It's fang like teeth broke  
through the armor like exoskeleton, spraying yellow goo every where. With his other hand Gojira started to beat on Megaguirus' neck. Finally with one great strike Gojira was able to bash off Megaguirus' head neck kill the creature instantaneously.  
  
Just as he let out a triumphant roar, military choppers came into his sight. He knew the routine. He didn't care. It was just a small amount of pain then he'd attack. Gojira liked to play with them, he like to let them think they are getting the upper hand, then bring them back to reality. The reality that they can't hurt him, at all. Then there was another chopper that didn't look like the others, no matter that one would become flames just as  
the others will be.  
  
On that different chopper was Nick and his team. They were looking at Gojira trying to think what it could be.  
  
"It kind of looks like Godzilla. Sounds like him too. But it is very different." Nick thought out loud.  
  
"He's giving off traces of nuclear radiation. All of the places it trampled are probably giving off lethal doses of it. Every one is in danger around him!" Randy said looking at sheets of paper coming from one of the gadgets in their chopper.  
  
"Tatopoulis, this is Colonel Hicks." ,a voice came from the radio.  
  
"Colonel Hicks this is Nick." ,Nick said as he grabbed the receiver.  
  
"What in God's name is that thing?"  
  
"Colonel I don't know but it does have traits of Godzilla. It could be of the same species, but more mutated."  
  
"Well I've been ordered to take out both of the new creatures, but since this new one already did half my job I'm using all my force to destroy it."  
  
"Did you see where Godzilla went?"  
  
"No, Nick I've haven't seen him. I guess he split."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"I suggest you get out of here. There won't be much left of this creature when we're done."  
  
"Okay we'll go to a safe distance."  
  
The small yellow chopper left in a hurry. Over all the communication Hicks gave the orders to fire. Missile upon missile came from the choppers. All landing direct hits. Sending smoke and fire all over Gojira. He roared in rage reading for his move. But the missiles kept on coming it seemed like an endless onslaught. But then there was just smoke. That's when he started. Over the sound of the choppers there was a buzzing noise. It was more of a crackling than a buzzing but it grew, louder and louder. It sounded like  
fire. Then the smoke moved, revealing Gojira, unharmed. And then they all noticed it. It dorsal fins were glowing a hellish red and fire gathered in it mouth. But before they could do anything Gojira snapped his neck at let loose his radioactive hell fire upon the ships. The red beam flew across the ships disintegrating them into incandescent balls of flame. But he kept on going. He aimed the beam toward the rest of the city. It struck buildings,  
going through them, destroying them, creating nothing but death, destruction, and chaos. The city was now an inferno, a picture of a stereo typical Hell. Gojira roared in victory.  
  
H.E.A.T. watched in horror as the creature rampaged trough the city. Nothing has ever done this much damage, besides the bombing of Hiroshima or Nagasaki. They really didn't know what to do. All the fire power Hicks used would have killed any living creature ,even Godzilla. Now Hicks was dead, his chopper was the first to have been destroyed. Nick wasn't sure if he wanted Godzilla to fight it, this new creature could kill him fairly easily from the looks of it. But the fact that clawed at his mind the most was the similarities between this new creature and Godzilla; the roar, the radiation traces, the level of aggression. Even though they looked nothing like each other there was something that's indescribably similar. But then his thoughts trailed but was snapped back into reality when he thought about Godzilla. He didn't know where he was or what he could do to stop this imitation Godzilla, this Gojira. Randy saw the worried look on Nick.  
  
"Hey man, the lizard king will be just fine. He'll kill this new beasty." Randy said as he patted Nick's back.  
  
"I just wish I had your optimism." Nick half heatedly joked.  
  
"Nick! Reports said that Godzilla is approaching the thing from it's behind.", Mendal summarized the paper in his hands that he just got from yet another machine in the chopper.  
  
"That'll give him some what of an upper hand." Nick said hopeful.  
  
Gojira was still confused about his surroundings. This place was different than before he went through that strange hole. Before it the city was half flooded, those damn Meguron need water to hatch, and there was a bridge, given he destroyed it. But now there was no flood, and there was a untouched bridge. The confusion angered him more. With one hand he smacked a building, it was chopped like a tree and crushed whatever was below it. Then he sensed it, a presence. A presence that was behind him. But he was unable to turn before it attacked him.  
  
Godzilla leapt on to Gojira's back and bite at his neck. Godzilla tasted Gojira's flesh and blood. Primitive instinct ran through him, instinct to kill this new creature. Kill it for food, for crossing it's territory, for attacking it's parental figure.   
  
Gojira roared in annoyance. He couldn't reach the grayish-green creature on his back, but he need it off him. He slammed into a building sideways. The creature hit the building and fell off his back. The creature got up and shook it's head and looked up to see Gojira coming towards it, his back appeared to be glowing a frightening red color. Flame seemed to gather in Gojira's mouth, the flame didn't seem to hurt Gojira either. Godzilla shot up and dashed between buildings running for cover. The beam of super concentrated, radioactive, fire shot towards Godzilla, destroying the buildings in it's way. Godzilla took a sharp turn and kept going. Gojira pivoted his head making the fire stream on to Godzilla and past him. But there was a fairly large building in the way, though it exploded and sent fiery pieces to the ground Godzilla got away safely.  
  
As Godzilla ran he had an epiphany. The perfect plan to kill this menace. With his new found plan he started to run top speed at Gojira. When he got to him Godzilla just ran circles around him, aggravating him. Then the next step, he ran towards the Twin Towers. (those are in New York right?) Gojira was following as fast as he could, which was faster than Godzilla expected but not as fast as him. Gojira lost sight of the lizard, but kept on  
going forward but he stopped between two large buildings. He felt that presence again and was behind him again too. He turned, his tail swiping against the bottom of one of the buildings, making it very unstable. And there he was, that lizard, right in front of him. It's back fins light up blue a quick second, then it's eyes glowed a deep orange, and from it's  
mouth came green fire. He hit Gojira's feet knocking him down, then he blew up the bottoms of the buildings having them collapse on Gojira. The buildings initially broke at the bottom but before they could fall they hit each other, momentarily stopping the collapse. Then a part of the buildings broke away, sending the two bottom halves on to Gojira, then the two to half fell straight down on top of him too. Godzilla kept of firing, catching the rubble on fire. After a few moments of silence he roared in victory and started to head to the ocean.  
  
Under all that rubble lay Gojira, a very pissed off Gojira but a Gojira none the less. The pain was immense but not just because of the buildings. There were many things but they all stemmed from one single factor, Megaguirus' poison. It was still in his system, his immune system was doing it's damnedest to get rid of it. And since that's taking up a lot of the system it takes longer to heal normally. Gojira felt his blood stop streaming from the wounds, then the skin seal back up. Now his main attention was on how to get out from underneath this. It was an easy answer. In the darkness of the rubble his back fins started to glow their hellish red, but it didn't stop there. Slow the glow engulfed Gojira.  
  
Godzilla was nearly out of the city when a flash of light caught his eye. He turned back to look at the rubble pile. There was an eerie glow coming from it, then suddenly beams of yellow streaked across it in a circle. Then there was a huge explosion, not only the rubble but anything else with in a two mile radius was obliterated. From the smoke stood Gojira, looking as if he was unscathed. He had used on of his more powerful attacks; the nuclear pulse. Godzilla was infuriated, nothing has ever been so aggravating to him. If Godzilla had the capability to talk or think in out language he'd be thinking this "WHY WON'T HE DIE?!". Then at speeds that were beyond he had ever gone Godzilla ran at Gojira.  
  
Gojira expected this and new exactly what to do. He readied himself. Godzilla lunged in the air. Gojira ducked, turned, and his tail landed a solid hit on Godzilla's midsection. And it sent Godzilla flying into another building. Gojira got up and went over to the stunned Godzilla. He picked him up by the flap of his neck and stared at him, sized up, then roared as he threw him to the ground. There were several sounds of bones cracking. Godzilla looked up and saw a four toed foot coming at him, then blackness.  
Gojira picked up the incapacitated creature and tossed it into more buildings as e made his way to the docks. When he got there he picked up the creature with both hands, one on the top of the neck the other on his hips. And with one mighty toss sent the lizard king into the sea. Gojira didn't care if it was dead or severely wounded, he knew if it attacked him again he would be able to destroy it, easily. Today he was just venting some pent up aggression. Gojira roared as he proved once again he is and forever will be THE KING OF THE MONSTERS! 


End file.
